Haven
by Ares.Granger
Summary: Hermione Granger is named Teddy Lupin's guardian in his parents' will. George Weasley finds himself attracted to her but hasn't got over his brother's death (no matter what he says). Ginny and Ron suck, Charlie's awesome, Harry's sweet. EWE? Starts out George/Hermione becomes Harry/Hermione (Don't kill me please)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Well here we go again. George and Hermione, but this time with Teddy Lupin thrown in the mix. I recently read a story in which Hermione was Teddy's caregiver but that story hasn't been updated in many months and left open-ended. I'd never read a story in which she was caring for Teddy, but I really liked that idea so I began working on it myself in a different way. And so this happened. **

**Don't sue me, I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just playing with the characters. I'll wash them before I give them back, I promise.**

* * *

Watching Hermione Granger take care of Teddy Lupin was a beautiful thing in George Weasley's eyes. She looked so happy. Ironically no one had been more surprised than Hermione when she'd been named Teddy's guardian in his parents' will. They'd named Percy executor and left everything they owned to Hermione and Teddy.

Hermione sat in the rocking chair at the Burrow, rocking the almost two month old baby in her arms. Hermione used Bill's old room, staying there with Teddy since Charlie had decided to stay after the war. The front door opened and George's head turned to see Ron enter with some girl. He frowned. How could you want anyone other than Hermione? She looked so beautiful as she cared for the baby. George's musings were ceased as Ron yelled, "Oi everyone!"

Crying was heard and George's attention went to Teddy. Hermione looked murderous. "Shh Teddy it's okay," Hermione stood up and held Teddy's head to her breast, trying to make him focus on her heartbeat. "It's okay," she repeated, her voice soft and comforting. She looked at George, "Kill your brother for me?"

He actually smiled. She smiled at him and walked around the living room, lightly bouncing Teddy until the crying ceased, "How long has he been up," George asked.

"Five hours. He's giving me attitude today. Now go hex your brother."

George stood upright and saluted her before going into the hall to see Ron entering the kitchen where the rest of the family was. He followed him. "This is Susan. She's my girlfriend."

George smelled Hermione behind him before he heard her. She smelled so good with that vanilla scented shampoo. He turned and looked at her. She wore a mask of indifference but her eyes showed some hurt. George turned back to Ron and cast Tarantellegra silently, smiling as he heard Teddy laugh as Ron suddenly began dancing. "Someone should have cast that on you at the Yule Ball," Hermione said, winking at George, "Teddy's hungry can someone prepare a bottle for me?"

"Oh here dear I'll do it," Molly stood up and went to prepare a bottle for Teddy, "I thought he was down for a nap."

"He was until Ron came barging in and shouting," George said automatically. "Revenge is sweet ickle Ronnikins."

George didn't cease the spell until Hermione had accepted the bottle from Molly and left. "George dear make sure Hermione eats."

"Sure Mum," he said, accepting the plate with the warming spell she handed him and the glass of pumpkin juice.

* * *

He entered the living room to see Hermione feeding Teddy in the rocking chair. "Hermione let me feed and rock him. I already ate dinner. You need to." She nodded and George put her plate and juice on the small table before taking Teddy from her, "Uncle Georgie's turn now Tedster," he said to the smiling infant. "He's so happy."

"And he's clearly a metamorphmagus," Hermione said, sitting down in the plush chair and putting her plate in her lap to eat. George looked to see that Teddy's previously chestnut brown and curly hair was now straight and red, "Thank you I'm starving."

"Why don't you let others help with Teddy?"

"I let you help," she said, chewing on the chicken. "It's just most of your family is a little overzealous with Teddy. Kind of like Harry."

George smiled. Harry was all thumbs with Teddy, and had almost dropped him twice. Ever since he wouldn't dare pick up Teddy. Ginny wasn't much better, actually, and the rest of the Weasleys looked at Teddy and just felt sorrow for the loss of Tonks and Remus. Only Hermione and George seemed happy with the infant.

Maybe that was because of how much they'd both lost. Hermione couldn't get her parents back. Their memories were obliviated beyond repair. And of course George had lost Fred. George had mourned for three days before finding a letter from Fred. It had demanded that George never mourn Fred's death and make sure that people smiled. Fred had even suggested who to prank for maximum laughter. Percy, Hermione, and Ron were top of the list. But George couldn't prank Hermione to embarrass her. She meant too much to him. So he'd pranked Percy and Ron in Fred's honor and he had to admit, he'd felt much better afterwards.

* * *

George finally got Teddy to sleep just as Hermione finished her dinner. He smiled, "I'll take him upstairs for you," he said. "Mum made chocolate cake for dessert. Grab me a slice?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek, "Thank you George. Make sure to put up wards to alert me if he cries and a silencing spell so noise doesn't get in."

It wasn't the first time George had tucked Teddy in but George chalked it up to her being a new mum. When he returned downstairs Hermione had two large pieces of chocolate cake and some milk for them. They sat on the couch, eating together. They had taken comfort in one another's presence ever since the battle. At first George hadn't thought much about it. But now he knew that he was very attracted to Hermione. She was beautiful and the fact that she was so great with Teddy just heightened his attraction to her.

After they finished their cake Hermione leaned against him, "George? I think I should get my own flat."

"I think you should get your own house," George said. "Think about it. Teddy will need a yard to play in and you could have your own office."

Hermione debated this for a few moments before nodding, "How do I find a home?"

"I'll help you," he offered. "Is there a part of England you'd like to live?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not in particular. You don't have to do this George."

"I want to help," he smiled. "I like spending time with you."

She smiled and hugged him, "I like it too George." He felt his pulse quicken as she hugged him. "How's the shop?"

"It's coming back together," he said. "Lee and a few others have been helping me. We're all moved back in but now I have to remake all of the sweets."

"Maybe when you open again Teddy and I can come visit. I bet he'd like all of the things flying around."

George smiled and nodded, "I have a great idea for a new product that I'd like your advice on."

Hermione stared at him, "My advice?"

He nodded, "Let's escape for now and go for a walk."

"I can't leave Teddy here," Hermione frowned.

George frowned in thought, then smiled, "We'll use that stroller Bill and Fleur got Remus and Tonks," he got up from the sofa, "we put alot of his things in my bedroom. I'll go get it and you get Teddy and we can go for a walk and talk."

Hermione smiled, "That sounds great George," she kissed his cheek and went up the stairs, George running up to his bedroom after her.

* * *

Once Teddy was secure in the stroller, still sleeping, George and Hermione headed down the path together. Hermione smiled at him, "So why do you want my help?"

"Actually I want more than that," George said. "I was wondering if you'd run the store with me."

She looked at him, surprised. "Why me George?"

"Fred and I worked in tandem. We bounced ideas off one another but we worked alone. If we got stuck we'd go to the other for help. I was thinking you could help me with my ideas, and maybe create some of your own," he said. "As for why you, I think you're so brilliant. You could do anything you want. But I could make sure you work from home and if you had to come into the store I could take care of Teddy."

Hermione had to admit, that was a pretty good idea. She smiled, "I accept the position George."

"You wouldn't be just a worker. You'd be a partner," George promised. "So I won't be your boss."

She nodded and asked, "So what is this product?"

"Metamorphmagus Mints," he answered. "I want them to change your hair color and style just like Tonks could. And your nose and eyes. When the mints vanish from your mouth your face and hair go back to normal. I think it'd be great for Teddy. He'd have a little bit of normalcy."

Hermione smiled. That sounded brilliant. "That sounds wonderful George."

He grinned at her, "Thank you. I thought it could be our first collaborative project. And you can create any products you want. I can bring over a folder of all of our products so that you can familiarize yourself with our inventory."

* * *

They were silent for awhile as they walked before George suddenly said, "You're a great mum, you know."

"You think so?" Hermione asked as she leaned down to wrap the blanket tighter around Teddy.

"Definitely," he nodded, "you're so wonderful with him. You've got fantastic mum instincts. Do you want to be a mum? Have your own kids?" George suddenly realized he was rambling and wanted to kick himself in the arse.

Hermione looked off into the distance, "I never really thought about it before Hogwarts or before the war." She looked at him, "Have you ever heard the saying every girl starts planning her wedding at age fourteen?"

"Ginny was planning hers at ten," he grinned. "What's your point?"

"Well I never did. I just never really thought about those things; and I never cared either."

"How about now that the war is over?" He asked, realizing Hermione had mentioned specifically that she'd never thought about it _before_ the war.

"I admit I think about having children of my own now that I have Teddy. But to do so I'd have to have a boyfriend at the very least, and ideally a husband. Never known a man who would want me, and I really don't think anyone's going to want a girl with a child already," she said. "Plus even if they did I'd have to be careful. What if Teddy became attached and the relationship didn't work out?"

George fell silent. She looked so sad as she said all of that. As the weather grew cooler they returned to the Burrow, "We'll go house shopping tomorrow," he said. Hermione smiled and nodded as she picked up Teddy out of the stroller. The boy was now wide awake and as soon as he saw Hermione his eyes and hair changed to match hers. George folded up the stroller and they entered the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- If you were hoping for a long drawn out awkwardness between George and Hermione, this chapter will disappoint you. I'm just not a fan of writing angst. I'm too impatient XD **

**P.S. if anyone needs a name generator to name a fictional village/town in England or Ireland hit me up. I found a good one. **

* * *

While Hermione watched Bill and Fleur play with Teddy as she read a book George sat with his brother Charlie, staring at Hermione. "She's grown into quite the beauty hasn't she little brother," Charlie said, nudging him in the ribs.

"I thought Ron would go for her but then he shows up with some tart," George muttered, "Why?"

"Well she has Teddy now. I think watching her be maternal with the baby is very appealing, very beautiful, just like you do. But it's like dragons," Charlie said. George smiled. Charlie always compared everything to dragons. It was what he knew and partly why George had always gone to him for advice. "There are some species of dragons that the males flock to the females once they've become mums. But in other species the males are turned off by the mums because the mums aren't there to take care of their every whim; their children come first and some of the blokes just can't handle that."

George looked at Charlie, "That second example sounds like Ron."

Charlie chuckled, "I guess it does. I guess that makes you and I the first one."

"Not exactly," George said, "I noticed how beautiful she was before she took Teddy."

"The prankster and the prefect, eh? Well I think that you two could be a great couple. Might want to move fast though George; I can't be the only bloke that's noticed those wonderful lips of hers."

George glared at him, "You keep your hands to yourself."

He winked at George, "I'm teasing you George. But Hermione is a war hero. She's going to be sought after. Don't wait because you think it's respectable to do so because of her grief or yours."

* * *

Late that evening as George walked past Bill's old room he heard Hermione singing a lullaby to Teddy. Her voice was so soothing, so beautiful. He peeked inside to see her gently rocking him in her arms as she sang. He smiled and shut the door gently, missing the smile on Hermione's face as he walked down the hall to his bedroom.

Hermione gently laid Teddy in his crib before changing into her own pajamas. She'd swiped one of George's t-shirts without his knowledge. It was incredibly comfortable and it was too hot for the pairs of pajamas she had. She had very little in her wardrobe anymore thanks to being on the run for a year. With George's Puddlemere United shirt and a pair of very short cotton shorts on she warded the bedroom and went downstairs. She needed a cup of tea. She wondered if George was attracted to her. He did stare at her frequently; but then maybe he didn't? Maybe she was just hoping he did since she was attracted to him. He was so handsome, so comforting. Their friendship had intensified so quickly, but while she treasured it, she wanted more from him. Down in the kitchen she set the tea kettle on the stove.

She almost didn't hear the kitchen door swing open. She turned and saw George openly gaping at her attire. She smiled. Well her legs were certainly showing. "Thank you for letting me borrow this shirt George. It's really comfy."

"Y-you're welcome," he managed to say. "You should show off your legs more," George said.

Hermione smiled and reached up to get a mug from the cabinet, very aware of the shirt rising up to just be level with the edge of her shorts. George inhaled sharply and moved to her, his body against hers as he easily grabbed the mug down for her. "Thank you," she said.

"You're very welcome," he said, though he didn't move away.

Hermione looked back at him, "Could you get another mug? That way you could join me for tea."

"I think you can reach it," he said, barely hiding the lust in his voice. Hermione grinned to herself and stretched herself up only to feel George take it down for her. "Did I mention you're beautiful?"

"No but thank you for that," she smiled, turning to face him. George swallowed. He was still pressing her against the counter so she was pressed against him. And Hermione wasn't wearing a bra. He could feel her nipples pressed against his chest. He wasn't prepared for that knowledge and felt himself harden. Hermione smiled, "I see now why you wanted to know about my desires for children and whatnot."

"Um, I…"

"George we have about five minutes until the water boils so if you're going to kiss me like I want then you better do it now." He didn't need to be told twice. George leaned in and he kissed her, her arms wrapping around his neck as they kissed, the kiss rapidly growing in intensity as he lifted her up onto the counter and continued to plunder her mouth, his hands running the length of her body while Hermione's ran through his hair.

* * *

They were forced apart by the sound of the kettle, which Hermione immediately took off the fire. George got down the tea bags for her and she made them tea. They sat at the table and George felt her bare foot run over his calf, "We don't have to move fast, George. We can take our time. I just…I want you to know how I feel."

"I've been attracted to you for a long time," George said. "But honestly seeing you with Teddy just increased it. You're such a good mum Hermione."

Hermione looked up at him, "So what do we do now?"

"Would you go out with me on a date?"

"Of course," she smiled. "Full disclosure though, I have a little boy I care for. So he has to approve of you."

George grinned at her. "I warn you, I'm good with kids and will want more than one."

She squeezed his hand, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being attracted to me."

"Pretty easy when you have an amazing body," he said, "and are such a warm, caring, sweet person."

She blushed and smiled at him, "Thank you George. You're pretty handsome and a charming, witty, thoughtful, and gentle person yourself."

"How about dashing and devilish?"

"Oh of course," she teased, "how could I have forgotten that?"

George smiled and they finished their tea before he walked her up to her bedroom, "Tomorrow after we find you a house we're going out for lunch." They kissed and George sighed, "I wish I could join you."

"Don't think much sleeping would happen then," she kissed him once more, "good night George."

"Good night Hermione," he smiled and watched her enter the room before walking to his. He hadn't expected what had happened to happen, but he certainly wasn't about to complain. He'd finally got to kiss her. He smiled as he slid into bed. Charlie had no idea just how wonderful those lips really were. George intended to keep that knowledge with him to the grave.

* * *

The next morning George walked downstairs early, fully clothed, to see that Hermione was already up with a giggling Teddy sitting in the kitchen. She looked up and smiled at him, "Look Teddy, Uncle George is up."

George smiled and leaned in to kiss her, savoring the taste of her lips before pulling away when Teddy grabbed at his shirt, "How are you doing buddy?" He let Hermione hand him over and then made various faces at Teddy until he started laughing. "So what are you doing?" He asked Hermione, nodding at the paper on the table.

"Making a list of things I would want in a home. First, a large yard so that Teddy can play," George smiled at that, "a decent sized kitchen so that I can cook meals for him, multiple bedrooms, though so long as the number is a minimum of three I'll be happy, a study that I can fill with books, and a basement so that I can work on products for you."

"Sounds like a pretty great house," George smiled, "a dining room too huh?"

"For having the family over," she answered. George sat down next to her and shifted so that Teddy could see Hermione.

* * *

Molly soon entered the kitchen and Hermione helped her prepare breakfast. George fed Teddy as he watched them. "Where are you looking for a home?" Molly asked.

"George is helping me, he said he knew where to look," Hermione answered. "If we find a place Percy said I can just write a check from the trust fund. And he said that I could deposit into the fund too so that way I can pay it back once the sale of my parents' house goes through."

George smiled. Only Hermione would be that gracious. That fund was for both Teddy _and_ Hermione, since she was his caregiver. It was assumed she'd use it to provide for herself as well as Teddy. Probably another reason Remus and Tonks had chosen her to be Teddy's caregiver. George was certain Hermione wouldn't even take out money to clothe or feed Teddy from the fund. She would do it on her own so that he'd have all that money when he was older. He suddenly smelled something, "Hermione someone has a dirty diaper."

"So change it," she said, "you've changed it before right?"

"Um, no?" He frowned.

Hermione turned around, "Come on I'll show you how."

* * *

George wasn't thrilled for the lesson in diaper changing, but he was glad she showed him. It was nice to be able to help her care for Teddy. He knew the rest of the family tried, it was just they still felt raw. He didn't think they were letting themselves grieve very well. Hermione had cried for her parents, but he knew she was okay with the fact that they were safe, and he knew she was proud that she'd been able to out-think Voldemort and get them out of England unharmed. When she'd told them all what she'd done George had felt proud of her and of her abilities that she had been able to accomplish such complex magic. Her large sacrifice for the war largely went unnoticed, though, and that bugged him. She'd given up alot for this war. George had lost his ear and his twin but he couldn't imagine losing his parents. Not just losing them but knowing that they were on a whole other continent with no memory of who he was was something George just couldn't fathom. Hermione's courage was far greater than his own in that respect.

They ate breakfast together and then they Apparated to London where George took them into Diagon Alley and to a wizard realtor. Ivan Hookum was actually a very pleasant man and George explained to her that he'd helped Fred and George find the shop for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "So Miss Granger what are you looking for?"

Hermione gave him her list and he smiled, "I think I have just what you need. Four houses come to mind. Rural areas are certainly better for magical folk no doubt about that. I know of four villages that would be perfect for you. First is Ilwich Green. Lovely place, perfectly charming. Then there's Whiteholm, charming community certainly. Lower Dunhall has a few wizard families in it already, and finally there's Norleigh Bridge. A tad more urban than the others, but not by much. I can take you to see them today if you want."

She looked at George, "Are you coming with?"

"Of course," he smiled, "Have to help my girl pick out her home."

Ivan smiled, "Splendid. Do you care how close you are to any specific location?"

"Not particularly," she answered, "that's what the floo and apparition are for right?"

"Quite right," he nodded, "I have to ask. I had two folks come in last year demanding to live in Thornham. Drove me crazy since their perfect house wasn't anywhere near Thornham."

George stood with Hermione and Ivan pulled out his book with the addresses of the homes. "Can you Apparate with all of us?"

"I can indeed," he promised. "Your little one will be safe I assure you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Rational Hermione is rational :-)**

* * *

The first spot they landed at was near Lower Dunhall. Ivan showed them the house and then the nearby town but Hermione wasn't taken with it. George didn't blame her. The house didn't really look very nice, to George's eye, which he mumbled to Ivan. Ivan nodded in understanding and took them away to Norleigh Bridge. Hermione liked it but not the area, which made Ivan smile. George had the sneaking suspicion that the realtor knew exactly what Hermione would like, but wanted to be sure.

They arrived near Ilwich Green and Ivan led them up the lane to a beautiful house. She smiled and George knew this was it. "Now this house has everything you wanted. Four bedrooms, the master bedroom is on the second floor with one other bedroom on the same floor, the other two are on the third floor. The master has its own bath and the other bedroom has its own while the two bedrooms above share a bathroom." He opened the house and they entered, Hermione and George wandering around as Teddy slept in her arms.

Hermione loved it, but as soon as she saw the large study with tall bookcases she was sold. This was her home. She smiled at George and he walked over to her, Ivan giving them room to talk privately by doing a quick inventory of the house, "I love it George."

"I think this is perfect," he said. "Perfect for you. And the basement will be great for designing and testing products. Teddy can have his own room across from yours and when he's older if he wants more privacy he can live in the rooms on the third floor."

Hermione nodded. "I didn't think we'd find something this fast."

"So this is what you want?" She nodded again and George wrapped his arms around her, "I'll help you move."

"I want you to move in with me."

He looked at her, surprised, "Really?"

"I know given our change in relationship it sounds weird but I do need help with Teddy and if you were living with me here you wouldn't have to move back into the flat above the shop alone and we could keep this new relationship development to ourselves for a while, so that we can see how it goes."

George thought about all of that before speaking, "I'd be happy to move in here with you, Hermione."

She smiled and they kissed before going to find Ivan, "I've decided, this is the place," Hermione said.

"I knew it would be," Ivan smiled at her and George, "it's a great family home."

"Oh we're not…"

"Not yet…"

"Only just started…"

"Teddy isn't ours…"

Ivan waved his hands, "I have an eye for these things. I know a couple that is doomed and a couple that is going to succeed. You two are definitely the latter. Now, let's get back to my office and take care of all the paperwork so you can get started moving."

* * *

Back in his office Teddy started fussing so George took him for a walk around the front of the office. "This happens so quickly," Hermione said as she sat down. "I haven't even sold my parents' home yet."

"Muggles are so much slower than we are," Ivan said. "My daughter-in-law is a Muggleborn, she deals with some Muggle properties. I can give you her name if you want help. She's quite splendid at getting things sold quickly," he looked around for something before producing a card, "just call Mallory when you're ready."

Ivan helped her through the paperwork and George returned to help and sit by, insisting she get the insurance on the house. Finally she wrote Ivan a check for the house from the money in the trust fund. She was glad the fund had plenty of money in it. Otherwise she'd feel bad even if she was going to pay it back. Ivan accepted the check from her and handed her the deeds of ownership, "I'll have the Ministry hook it up to the Floo network. Do you have a name for your home?"

Hermione tilted her head in thought before smiling, "The Haven," she answered.

"I like that," George said, rubbing her back affectionately. "Ivan, could you send my brother Percy a note that Hermione found a home for her and Teddy? He's the trustee on the account."

"I certainly can," he nodded, writing down the letter, "I'll drop it off when I head to the Ministry. Your floo will work tonight. I'll send an Owl to the Burrow when it's ready." Ivan handed her the keys and wished them well, sending them on their way.

George took them to a small café not far from WWW and they ate lunch together, talking about the options for the store and Hermione's ideas for new products. George had to admit, he'd never thought about making baby toys before; the same held true for toys for animals.

"George I think I need an owl. Unless you have one I could use?"

"We had some for the shop but I don't personally have one. I'll tell you what. We'll go find you an owl and then we'll drop the owl and Teddy off at the Burrow. Mum can watch him for a few hours while we go shopping for furniture."

She nodded, "That sounds good. I suppose we can't use the stuff at your flat."

"No our furniture was horrible," George frowned, "Fred picked it out and it was incredibly ugly. Even he was embarrassed by it."

Hermione laughed and George paid for lunch before they walked down to Eeylop's Owl Emporium to find Hermione an owl. Teddy stared wide eyed at all of the owls before pointing and reaching for a gray/white Eurasian Eagle Owl. "You like that one Teddy?" Hermione asked, "He is very beautiful."

Hermione paid for the bird and George carried the cage out of the store, Teddy still reaching for the bird, his hair changing the colors of the bird's feathers. "This is why you can't be around Muggles," George teasingly scolded the infant.

"Don't worry Teddy, we can't let George around the Muggles either," Hermione cooed as a faux-wounded George wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her before Apparating them to the Burrow.

* * *

Molly seemed more content with George moving in with Hermione and Teddy, and she said she'd have Ginny and Harry box up everything so that they could move that night. "Can you watch Teddy? George and I wanted to go furniture shopping together, get some things that we need."

"Of course," Molly smiled, "he will probably sleep the whole time anyway."

Teddy didn't need anything, really. He had plenty of things already. Hermione and George, however, needed plenty. Hermione even needed clothes, but she told George that she'd just go with Ginny in a few days to get that taken care of. He could watch Teddy then. They settled for getting bedroom sets, a dining room set, sofas and loveseats for the living room and study, coffee tables, end tables, chairs, and then little things like shower liners and curtains and whatnot.

* * *

When they finished their shopping excursion George looked at the time. They had to get back to the Burrow. He'd love to have dinner with just Hermione but he wanted their first real date to be special. Plus Hermione looked tired. He Apparated them back to the Burrow and they heard Teddy crying. Alarmed, Hermione swung open the front door to see Arthur desperately trying to calm Teddy. She relaxed, knowing he was safe, and moved to Arthur, taking Teddy into her arms. As soon as she laid his head on her breast he quieted. "Neat trick there Hermione," Ginny said. "We all tried to calm him and he just wouldn't quiet down."

"Hermione has the magic touch," George smiled.

"An owl came by with a letter for you," Harry handed the letter addressed to Hermione to George and he opened it to read that the floo was activated now.

"Well Hermione, looks like we can floo home whenever we want now," he smiled.

"First we eat," she said, watching Molly light up when she said that. She loved the Weasleys, truly, but it was awkward with the way most of them would tear up or sigh sadly as they looked at Teddy. "Okay Tedster," she said, smiling down at the little boy who was grinning up at her, "let me eat okay?"

Surprisingly he did just that. Once they finished dinner everyone shrunk down boxes and placed them in their pockets along with sticking charms. Hermione and Molly made sure Teddy's head was covered and Hermione smiled at everyone, "Just call out 'The Haven'. That's what I named it."

"Sounds perfect," Harry smiled.

"That's what I said," George chuckled. "Ladies and babies first Hermione."

She nodded and tossed some floo powder into the fireplace, "The Haven!"

Soon she stumbled out of the fireplace of her new home. She used her wand to turn the lights on and soon heard the familiar woosh of the fireplace. She turned to see George exiting. He smiled and began to empty his pockets of boxes, which soon enlarged. One by one the Weasleys, and Harry, entered their house. "Wow," Ginny said. "This place is great."

"The kitchen has a wood floor but the study and living room have plush carpets," George told her, sorting through the boxes. Together, and with Hermione sort of overseeing since Teddy was being difficult, everyone helped them get things moved in. Soon their furniture was all in place.

* * *

**P.S. I wish real life moving was that simple. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Now we are finally going to get into some grit. New house with no prying ears makes for some honest confessions, I think. Still don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione tucked Teddy into his crib. For now his crib was in her room, where it would stay until he was a little older and sleeping through the night. George leaned against the door and watched, a smile on his lips. Hermione was so beautiful. When she turned back around she smiled at George and they exited the room, going downstairs. "Home sweet home," she sighed, sitting down on the couch, "I really like this sofa."

"Me too," he said, wrapping an arm around her, "so does it feel like home?"

"I have a snoozing baby upstairs and my boyfriend downstairs," she smiled. "Sounds like home."

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "I like that title for me."

"Me too," she rested her head on his shoulder, "George I have to tell you something."

"What?" She rolled up her sleeve to reveal the word 'Mudblood' scrawled on her arm. He stared at it, then at her. "Hermione…"

"I'm not ashamed of it. I couldn't make sure it would heal properly, when we were on the run. But I can now. I was thinking you might know of a potion that could increase the healing process." George looked at her sadly and she shook her head, "George I didn't crack. I remained strong under the most painful, violent thing that has ever happened to me. That bitch never broke me. That's why she carved that into my arm. To try and break me when all else failed. She lost."

He leaned in and kissed her, "Fred and I did create a salve. Won't tell you the details, let's just say there were some noticeable scars on our body after an invention gone awry we didn't want mum to fret over. I'll make it for you tomorrow."

"Thank you," she tilted her head and kissed him, "I like kissing you."

"Good because I do too and I don't want to stop," he shifted so that he could kiss her again, "wait just one more question."

"What?"

"What is up with you and Ronald? When you left he was following you around like a puppy and then when you came back you looked like you wanted nothing to do with him."

"Because he left me and Harry in the woods because of his insane jealousy," she answered. "I don't suppose he told you that." George shook his head and Hermione sighed, "Can't say I'm surprised. Ron does like the story to make him look good. He accused me of being in love with Harry and how dare Harry take me from him and that Harry needed to leave Ginny alone…" Hermione looked at George, "I snapped. He's always baiting me, trying to get me to snap at him. This time I went off on him. I know part of it was that Horcrux. It makes you do and think horrible things. But obviously he felt those things. I read up on Horcruxes. They don't make you do or say anything you don't mean."

"So why were you mad at him?"

"I did fancy Ron, once. But then rather than get off his arse and ask me out he'd rather sit back and criticize any relationships I had. He hated Viktor even though Viktor was a very nice man," she shook her head, "and he would make snide remarks about anyone I dated. If he didn't want me to date anyone else he should have asked me out. He just took for granted that I would be there and seemed to think that no one else would want me, so he didn't even _have_ to ask me out. Then when people did he'd act all offended."

"My little brother is a wanker."

"And a git," Hermione nodded. George smiled as she continued, "Anyway before the battle we shared a kiss. I didn't feel anything in it. That was when I knew that it wasn't meant to be. Ron, on the other hand, seemed to think that kiss meant I was his girlfriend. He was all arrogant and cocky, walking around like he owned the place. Then after the battle when it was revealed that Tonks' family was all dead and Teddy is an orphan and that I was his caregiver…well I was excited. Surprised, yes, but I was excited. I want to help Teddy, to see him grow. I know the others will help too, but this is something that was chosen for me. And then everyvtime I'd have Teddy in my arms or his head on my breast Ron would look at him like he was Voldemort."

"Jealous of a baby," George shook his head, "although I have to say I wouldn't mind using your chest as a pillow."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Then all of a sudden he showed up with Susan and announced she was his girlfriend as loudly as he could. I don't think he cares for her. I think he's trying to hurt me. But I don't care who he dates. I think he knows that and I think it makes him angry."

"Sounds exhausting," he said, rubbing her back as she shifted to sit on his lap. "I'm not like Ron. I'm not even like Fred. Fred was such a ladies' man. Not me. Always been a one woman man."

"Good because I don't share and have a bit of a jealous streak," she smiled, leaning in to kiss him again.

* * *

They snogged for the better part of an hour before they both felt the drain of the day. "There's something I want to show you before we go to bed," he whispered against her lips. Hermione followed him upstairs to the room opposite hers to see a rocking chair sitting in the corner. She stared at it and he smiled, "Not the one from the Burrow, obviously, but I know where my parents got theirs and I went and got one for you. Not just for Teddy either. You can use it for your future children."

She smiled and turned to him, leaning up to kiss him, "George it's wonderful. Thank you so much. I love it." She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, "You're so wonderful."

"I hope to never make you think otherwise." He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. "You're beautiful."

"You keep telling me that."

"It keeps being true," he said, "should get to bed. Good night, Hermione."

She kissed him one last time, "Good night, George."

* * *

A chat and snogging session became their nightly routine after Teddy went to bed as the summer went on. George made the salve for her arm, which did finish healing. The word etched in by Bellatrix Lestrange was soon gone just like she was. And George noticed Hermione seemed happier as a result. He felt proud that he was able to make her happy like that. They went on dates, always with Teddy, and they both felt very happy with their situation.

As Harry's birthday approached Ginny planned a big party at the Burrow to celebrate it. Hermione, wearing a white sundress, entered George's room. "George?" Not hearing a response she assumed he was in the shower. She entered the bathroom, "George? George," Hermione stared as a nude George Weasley exited the shower.

He stared at her, admiring the way that dress cupped the breasts he'd felt but never fully seen. In fact it wasn't until Hermione spoke next that he even realized he was naked. "George I didn't know you hid all that in your clothes."

He flushed and grabbed a towel off the rack. Unfortunately said towel rack was next to Hermione. He covered himself up hurriedly, "Sorry," he muttered.

To his surprise, and immense confusion, Hermione smiled at him and said, "George I can assure you you have nothing to be sorry about." She kissed him on the lips sweetly, turned, and left.

* * *

When he got dressed he headed downstairs to see Hermione getting a wiggly Teddy into shorts and a t-shirt on the changing table in Teddy's room. "Need help?"

"I'm getting it done," she said. "I was debating hexing him but then he changed his eyes to match mine."

"Sneaky little one," George smiled.

"He really is," she finished up and stood him up, "What do you think?"

"Very handsome," he answered, noticing Hermione's smile as she picked up Teddy. "You seem quite happy today."

"Well I hate to brag but I got a peek at what my boyfriend is packing and I must say, it was quite impressive."

George laughed and kissed her when she walked to him, "I am glad you enjoyed it. But we're now in an unfair relationship. I don't know what you look like naked."

"You've touched me before," she said, kissing him and nodding at the diaper bag.

He picked it up and Hermione kissed him, "But I've never seen you nude. I find that to be wholly unfair. You've touched me before too."

Hermione kissed his cheek, "Well if Teddy goes to bed on time maybe we can even the playing field out again." He swallowed, watching the sway of her hips as she exited Teddy's bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- And a smidgen of drama here. Just want to say, I really like Percy and Charlie in this story. They're awesome. Also, this chapter means that all of you are now caught up to me. Now back to writing!**

* * *

They flooed to the Burrow together; when they arrived Ginny was grinning. "Hi guys. Yay Teddy's here!" Teddy frowned at Ginny, which surprised Hermione. He'd never been adverse to the youngest Weasley child before.

She felt him tighten his hold of her dress and she smiled at Ginny, "Sorry Gin I guess Teddy isn't one for hugs today."

Ginny frowned but said hello to George before Percy came to them, "Hi there Teddy," Teddy grinned up at Percy and reached toward his glasses, "Sorry buddy I need these," he said. "Can I talk to you, Hermione? You too, George," he added.

"Sure Percy. Is something wrong?"

"Sort of," he answered. They went out back and for a walk. They were a ways from the Burrow when he spoke, "Ginny and Harry came to me last week, to see the will. I refused, of course. The will has already been read and everything has already been taken care of. I think Ginny was pressuring him, a bit. But you know how Harry gets. Anyway, they were most interested in everything relating to Teddy's guardianship."

Hermione stared at Percy, "What?"

He nodded, "I know. I don't like it either. The will is iron-clad, but I think Ginny and Harry might try to guilt you into having them raise Teddy."

"But why?" George asked, "Teddy's over all the time. And Hermione's so great with him."

"You know how hardheaded Harry is. I think he feels kind of jilted that he wasn't named guardian to Teddy. But I thought it made sense the first time I saw the will," Percy said. "You're a great mum, Hermione. And clearly Tonks and Remus saw that too. You're protective and selfless, but you're also gentle and caring. That makes for a great mum. So it seems Harry wants to take over Teddy's guardianship, which of course is impossible unless you sign it over. So I was thinking you might want to assign a second guardianship to Teddy, Hermione. Remus and Tonks merely placed it as Hermione and your future partner."

"George," Hermione immediately said. George looked at her, both surprised and honored.

Percy looked between the two of them, "You're a couple?"

"Yes," she said, "we've been taking it slow. George even sleeps in one of the other bedrooms. But we are and if anything did happen to me I would want George to be Teddy's guardian."

George smiled at her, "Thanks Hermione."

Teddy's hair turned to match George's hair, but his eyes stayed like Hermione's. Percy smiled. They looked pretty good together. "I have the paperwork on me. I thought if you didn't have a choice right away I'd suggest George anyway. Didn't know you were a couple."

"We're ready to be open now," George said, rubbing Hermione's back affectionately. "Can we sign it now?"

Percy nodded, transfiguring a rock into a small table. George signed the papers and Hermione signed her agreement to share guardianship with George. He smiled, "Thanks. I hate to ruin the day with this but I wanted to do this and get it over with. I think you're a good couple," he added. "Teddy has two great influences in his life."

"A third with Uncle Percy," Hermione smiled.

* * *

"What do you think he'll call you?" Percy asked her as they walked back toward the Burrow, "Aunt? Mum?"

She smiled, "Whatever Teddy wants to call me he can call me. I won't be upset about it."

George kissed her on the lips, "What's that for?"

"Every single time I think I know exactly why Tonks and Remus chose you I'm surprised by another reason they probably did."

* * *

Hermione watched as Charlie played with Teddy, smiling as he made the boy laugh, "I got you a present Teddy," Charlie sat up, "Perce can you hand me that package there?"

Percy reached next to the chair he was in and handed it over to Charlie, who opened it to reveal a large stuffed dragon. "Got to make sure you like dragons young. That way you can worry Hermione when you get older."

"Gee thanks Charlie," Hermione said, sticking her tongue out at him teasingly. He laughed and winked at her. George, Hermione, Charlie, Percy, and Bill were sitting in the living room together. All of George's older brothers were happy for him and Hermione being a couple, which they'd unveiled when they returned to the house.

Charlie smelled a dirty diaper, "Whoops time to hand him back to you." He handed Teddy, who was holding his new stuffed dragon close to his chest, over to her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded to the diaperbag, which George handed her. She looked at the boys, "We'll be back in a bit."

* * *

While she was gone Harry and Ginny entered. George tried to act normal, but he was still annoyed. "Where's Teddy?"

"Diaper change," Charlie answered. "I think Hermione doesn't want me to try to get him to want to work with dragons."

"I don't think she's planning his career Charlie," Percy said. He felt a bit defensive of Hermione. He and she had been given large responsibilities, and Hermione had never complained once, even when he knew that at first she was uncomfortable with her new role as mother to a one month old baby. Even though she could take from the account freely, she always contacted Percy before doing so. He really respected her sense of propriety.

"I still don't know why they'd choose Hermione over Harry," Ginny said. "Harry's his godfather. He'd do great raising Teddy."

"I know why they chose Hermione," Bill said suddenly. Everyone stared at him. "It's her smell and aura."

George raised an eyebrow at his brother. Sure Hermione smelled good but what did that have to do with Teddy? Bill continued, "Look at the way Teddy immediately quiets from a tantrum the minute Hermione holds him to her. He's part werewolf. I'm sure he can smell and sense what I can. Hermione smells like sunlight and warm things. It's hard to describe; Remus once told me the smells change based on what the werewolf associates with that characteristic. Hermione has this aura of safety, happiness, and love. Teddy can feel that. Any child could. Hermione's a natural mother. She might not have known she would be, at first, but I'm sure she knows it now. No one taught her how to do all those things for Teddy. We were all too busy grieving to even think of dealing with Teddy. Even now most people look at him and get watery-eyed. She figured everything out on her own. And look at her now, teaching the rest of us how to hold him, watching protectively even when she trusts the person playing with Teddy…"

He shook his head, "I'm sure that they both saw what I do and what I know George has. She's perfect to raise Teddy. No one else in this room could do what she's done; and she's done it mostly alone."

Ginny looked stunned while Harry looked down guiltily. George glanced up as Hermione entered the room, a happy looking Teddy in her arms. As always she was glowing. She handed him the diaper bag, "Charlie I want to hex you. I had to fight against a wiggling baby and a stuffed dragon to change his diaper."

Charlie grinned cheekily, "No apologies. I could have got one that breathes fire."

"Then you'd be dead," she said, handing Teddy back to him, "do me a favor and wear him out. It's past nap time."

"I accept your challenge," he said.

Hermione sat down next to George, "Why is it none of you can ever change a diaper unless I'm not around?"

"It's a mystery," George said, "but I'd like to point out that I do change his diaper."

"Well yeah but I snog you," she said.

"Lucky me," he smiled, leaning in to kiss her. Hermione returned it before pulling back to see Teddy watching them.

"What are you looking at?" She asked him. Teddy grinned and raised his arms squeezing his hands toward her, "Oh I see how it is. Someone else shows interest in me and suddenly you want back in my arms." She stood and picked up Teddy, who immediately laid his head on her shoulder, smiling at George.

"I think Teddy just stole my girlfriend," George said. Bill, Charlie, and Percy burst out laughing at that.

* * *

**A/N- I do not subscribe to that whole "Every woman has maternal instinct" philosophy. I have seen plenty of people in just 25 years of life, who should not have been or who should never be mothers and fathers.  
**

**And confession from the author- I wrote that last Teddy scene and laughed. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I just HAD to finish the party tonight. Thank you for the reviews! Reviews are great inspiration :-) Also reviews may be what holds the Universe together. So if you don't review the universe might collapse, and then you wouldn't know how the story goes!**

* * *

Teddy refused to be parted from Hermione after that and so she ate with help from George and Percy, who had to cut up her food since she only had one hand to use. "Thanks guys," she said as she used her fork to help herself. "I don't know why he's being so needy all of a sudden. He wasn't like this before we came."

George nodded, "And he's been letting us eat together lately."

"That too," she smiled, looking at Teddy, "Are you just being difficult today buddy?" The baby just snoozed on, his face resting against her breast.

* * *

After dinner she took Teddy inside to get him out of the sun. Harry followed her. "Um, Hermione?"

She looked at him, "What is it Harry?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know if Percy told you…"

"He did," she said.

Harry turned bright red, "I'm really sorry, Hermione. I was being selfish. I guess I know why they didn't choose me."

"Harry, they didn't not choose you as Teddy's guardian to hurt you. They chose who they thought would be the best to raise their son. It's not about you or Ron or Ginny or Molly or Arthur or anyone else. It's about Teddy. They trusted me with what was most important to them. You should respect their wishes."

Hermione, now tired of scolding Harry, placed Teddy onto the floor, lying down next to him. He watched as Hermione played with him, using her wand to change her eyes and hair as Teddy matched her after each change. When she went back to her normal eyes and hair Teddy was all smiles. "There's a happy boy," she sat up and he reached for her. "You, sir, are quite needy today. George is going to get jealous." She picked Teddy up and sat down on the sofa, "Enjoying your birthday, Harry?"

"Well it's not a real summer unless Hermione Granger scolds me for being stupid and selfish."

"For Ron it wasn't a day unless I was doing that. Speaking of which, why isn't he here?"

"We had a bit of a fight," Harry said, sitting down with her. "I said I wanted to take Teddy and he told me that was a good idea. Then he could finally get your attention. I got mad at him for acting like Teddy was an inconvenience and a burden."

Hermione smiled, "Well thank you for at least defending Teddy."

Harry shook his head, "Bill said something today that made me realize why I was in the wrong. He said we were all too busy grieving Remus and Tonks to care for Teddy. Everyone except you. You put him first in front of everyone else, including yourself. I guess I realized it was unfair of me to claim to know what was best for Teddy all of a sudden when I wasn't the one caring for him when he most needed someone." He looked at her, "You've been doing this mostly alone. So if you ever need help for anything, don't be afraid to come to me. I'll help you, I swear."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you Harry. George and I do okay, for the most part. Teddy is very attached to me."

"I can see that," Harry nodded. "Can I make it up to you?"

"I'll let you try," she winked. Harry grinned and laughed.

George entered the house to see Harry talking to Hermione. She saw him and smiled at him. He walked over and sat next to her, "So you two are good?"  
"Yeah," Hermione said, "Harry apologized and plans to make it up to me."

"Good," he smiled, reaching to take Teddy, "You get some time free from him. Besides Uncle Percy can't get mad at a prank if Teddy did it, can he Tedster?"

She rolled her eyes as George walked off with a giggling Teddy. "Aren't you going to try and tell him not to?"

"He won't let Teddy get hurt. I trust him."

"I meant pranking Percy."

"Percy will be fine. He and I get on great. And honestly I think he's just happy George still pranks people. He was worried about him."

Harry looked at her, "You're alot closer to the Weasley boys now, aren't you?"

"Well Percy was great emotional support at the beginning of me taking care of Teddy, and Charlie has watched him for me on occasion. One night he caught me up late rocking Teddy to sleep and we just started talking. George and I became friends and then we kissed," she smiled, "Bill and Fleur have been supportive of me moving out of the Burrow and they even came by a few times to visit. So I guess I am," she chuckled, "can't say I'm sorry. How are you and Ginny?"

"We keep to ourselves mostly," Harry said. "I think she was wanting Teddy to be with us too, to be like a real family."

"That would explain why she was eager to take Teddy from me earlier," Hermione said. "Harry why can't you just enjoy peace and calm for once? It's safe. Relax. Only a few Death Eaters are at large and Percy said that Kingsley's got a special task force on their trails. Your work is done."

Harry nodded, "I guess I could try."

"And maybe explain to Ginny that you don't want children anytime soon? You two should enjoy being happy for once with no responsibilities. Especially you." He thought about her words even as she left to go talk to Charlie. Hermione was right. For once he had no responsibilities to others. He should enjoy it.

* * *

Charlie and Hermione were sitting on the porch when Ginny appeared, "Have either of you seen Harry?"

"He's in the living room on the couch," Hermione answered. "He apologized for wanting to take Teddy from me. I think he wanted to be alone, think about things."

Ginny just nodded and left. Charlie looked at Hermione, "I thought you were close."

"I thought we were too. I don't know why she's being so weird with me all of a sudden," she said. Charlie got up with her and they entered the house.

Ginny and Harry were sitting at the kitchen table, Harry holding Teddy, when Hermione entered with Charlie. Immediately Teddy reached for her and Harry smiled, getting up to hand him over, "Good thing I'm not offended," Harry smiled at her as Teddy's head lay on her bare shoulder.

Fleur smiled, "Teddy ees almost like a fashion accessory for 'Ermione."

"He does come in many colors," George said, most of those gathered laughing as Teddy's hair changed to match Hermione's.

George slid his arm around Hermione, "Miss me?"

"Depends. Is Percy going to be mad at you?"

"No," he said.

"Then yes I did," she kissed him and George chuckled as they watched Harry blow out his candles.

* * *

It was a little over an hour later that George and Hermione said their goodbyes and went home with Teddy. The boy was already nodding off and so Hermione went upstairs, getting him out of his shorts and t-shirt and into his crib. "Sleep well little one," she kissed his forehead, "I love you."

She warded his room carefully before shutting the door. When she turned around George was behind her, "Well hello," she smiled.

"You said if Tedster went to bed on time that we could even the playing field. I think we should even it."

Hermione had never seen George like this before. He looked so passionate. His eyes had grown dark with lust and he licked his lips as he looked at her body. She smiled, "I guess I did, didn't I," she stepped away from him and walked to her bedroom, not surprised when George followed her. He shut the door to prevent sound from escaping (thank you permanent wards) and she pulled the dress over her head. George was soon staring at Hermione in the least amount of clothing he'd ever seen her in. Just her bra and underwear. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "George I love you."

He grinned and leaned in to kiss her, "I love you too Hermione."

She stepped back and removed her bra. George stared. Finally he could worship her body. "I didn't know you were a breast man George."

"That makes two of us," he said, barely registering that she was sliding out of her underwear as he admired her breasts. "No wonder Teddy likes to lay his head on them."

She rolled her eyes and moved to the bed, "George you won't be able to do much fully clothed at this point."

"Easily correctable," he said, "Birth control?"

"I've been on the potion since we started dating, just in case."

"Always thinking, my beauty."

"For some that's a flaw."

"They'd be idiots." He smiled at her as he joined her on the bed. "Your brain is one of your best features."

"You don't have to seduce me George I'm already naked."

"I'm being honest," he kissed her and Hermione fell silent as his body pressed against hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Some more George/Hermione time. And Teddy. Teddy's fun to write. I'm going to enjoy making him grow. When he starts talking...ho boy I'm going to have fun with that.**

* * *

The next morning George woke in a different bed than usual. He smiled when he felt Hermione's body against his. That was pleasant. He yawned and stretched before pulling her against him, "I love you," he whispered, leaning over to kiss her shoulder.

"Charmer," she smiled turning to look at him, "You look so handsome in the morning with your messy hair."

"Well thank you pretty lady," he kissed her and Hermione kissed him back, savoring it. "You should wear sundresses more frequently."

"Well maybe for you I'll consider it," she smiled, looking at the clock, "I should get up George. Teddy'll be awake soon."

"Or we could enjoy one another again," he said, "although three times was surprising last night." Hermione stretched, pressing against him, "Is that a yes?"

"Absolutely," she smiled, "then I'll let you change Teddy's diaper and make me breakfast."

"How kind of you," he grinned, rolling on top of her.

* * *

George felt on top of the world as he changed Teddy's diaper and carried him downstairs to begin breakfast. Usually he and Hermione did these things together, but he'd let her have the morning off to have a nice long shower. "Never thought Hermione was so…wild," he said to himself. "I am more lucky than I ever imagined."

"I really hope you're not talking to Teddy about what I think you're talking to Teddy about," came her familiar bossy tone she had first used on him when she was a prefect.

"Are you hoping I'm not talking about our amazing night together in front of an infant?"

"Yes," she ran her hands over his back, "Breakfast smells amazing. I love a man that can cook. I lived with two in the woods who couldn't."

He smiled, thinking he'd been let off the hook, "How was your shower?"

Hermione took the baby from him and sat down, "Very nice. Has Teddy eaten?"

"Nope not yet." Hermione got up and got a bottle for Teddy, who smiled as she fed him.

* * *

Once Teddy was down for a nap around mid-morning Hermione straddled George on the sofa, "Never talk to him about our sex life. Understand?"

George nodded, smiling as Hermione leaned down to kiss him. "I love you."

"I'm aware of that," she smiled, "I don't care if you tell your brothers. But I don't want you telling Teddy."

George nodded and she slid her tongue over the spot where his ear used to be. He closed his eyes, savoring the affection, before something occurred to him, "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you…I mean last night…"

She pulled back and cupped his cheek, "I wasn't a virgin George."

"So who was your first? I mean when they tortured you they didn't…" George didn't seem fazed by the fact she wasn't a virgin, but he looked slightly sick that she might have been raped.

"No I've never been raped George," she ran her hands through his hair, "Thank you for your concern though."

He held her to him, "I'd hunt them down and kill them by hand again if they did that to you," he whispered.

"I love you," she smiled, "tell me who your first was and I'll tell you mine."

"Okay," he said. "Anna Harris. She was a Hufflepuff and a year older than me. Hung around with Angelina."

"Viktor Krum. It was the summer before my sixth year."

George nodded and stayed silent for a bit, just holding her against him. Suddenly he brushed her hair to the side and asked, "So I'm better right?"

She laughed before pulling him to her and kissing him, "Yes George. You're better. Viktor didn't take me anywhere near the heights you took me last night or this morning."

"You were way better than she was," he told her as she pushed him down on his back, "Again?"

"George shut up," she leaned down and kissed him.

"I just don't know if I'll be able to get…" He fell silent as he felt himself rise at her touch. "Maybe you're a succubus."

"Maybe I am," she mumbled, her mouth moving to his neck as he groaned.

* * *

They were well on their way to an encounter on the couch when a head poked out of the fireplace, "Hermio-oh!"

George was just thankful they were still mostly clothed, although he was annoyed that they were being interrupted even if it was by Harry. Hermione pulled George's shirt on, her own having been flung toward the stairs about five minutes earlier, "What is it Harry?"

"Umm I was going to ask if the two of you and Teddy wanted to come to lunch with me and Ginny. I'm sorry. I'm interrupting."

George sat upright, glad she hadn't moved off of his lap to reveal a raging erection. "It's fine," Hermione said. "I don't think so Harry. We are almost done with the shop and we have to get more work done."

"Okay," Harry said, "sorry again. I didn't mean to interrupt you two."

His head vanished from the fire and George looked at her, "Why don't you want to go to lunch with Harry? We don't have to go into the shop today."

"Ginny was being weird last night. Even Charlie noticed."

"I noticed I just thought it had to do with Harry," he said, caressing her cheek. "I always thought you two were really close."

"Me too," she sighed, resting her head on his chest. "I don't know why she's being so weird. Percy said he thought it was her idea to take Teddy…maybe it was the money?"

"Harry has loads of money," he frowned, "Why would that matter?"

"I don't know. It doesn't make sense to me but for some reason she wanted Teddy."

George helped her get up, "I should go take a shower. Remind me to prank Harry for interrupting."

"Or we could have not nearly gone at one another in the living room."

"Your house, your rules," he shrugged. "But I don't regret it. You're amazing. Also, you started it," he winked at her. "Oh, Charlie's going to move into the flat above the shop. Said he'd be happy to work there."

"Good," she smiled. "He has the right spirit for the shop." George nodded and picked up the clothes that they'd managed to remove before heading upstairs. Teddy was probably going to wake soon anyway. He couldn't be too upset.

* * *

George thought about Ginny's suddenly odd behavior that day as he finished up inventory for the store that day. Lee and Charlie were helping him while Hermione was brewing up some love potions in the back. They were going to open tomorrow and he wanted to be fully prepared. "George? You okay?"

He looked up to see Lee playing with Teddy and Charlie frowning in concern for his brother. "Just thinking about something Hermione said this morning. She was upset that Ginny was all of a sudden being cold to her. And wanted to take Teddy from her."

"Who'd ever want to take Teddy from Hermione?" Lee asked, "She's a great mum. Teddy adores her." Charlie and George told him about Ginny and Harry's desires and he frowned, "That's outrageous! Harry might have saved the world but he sure is stupid sometimes."

Charlie nodded, "Hermione scolded him. And he did apologize but Ginny didn't."

George picked up Teddy, "If I could fix this problem for her I would in a heartbeat. I love her so much."

"Why not confront Ginny?" Lee asked. "She's a confrontational person. It's weird that she's not being that way in this situation."

George thought about what Bill had said. Hermione put everyone else first. But who put her first? He smiled to himself. That was his job now. "I'll deal with Ginny. Can you two watch Teddy while she's working on the potions?"

"Sure," Charlie said, taking Teddy from him. "Go on." He smiled and left the store, Apparating to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**A/N- Ooh sounds like some confrontation is coming! I wonder what will happen...**

**Probably not good for the author to say that XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Picks up where the last chap ended. Conflict!**

* * *

"George? What are you…"

"Where's Ginny?"

"She's in the study," Harry said, frowning.

"Good. I need to talk to her," he walked down the hall, ignoring Harry's questions as he entered, "What is your problem Gin?"

"What?"

"You. Your treatment of Hermione yesterday. What the hell was up with you? She's supposed to be a best friend of yours and you treat her like a stranger. You want to take Teddy from her. How could you do that to her? She loves that boy. I don't know what your problem is, but she deserves better from her supposed 'friends'." Fuming, George glared at his little sister.

Ginny stared at George. "Harry would care for Teddy better."

"Since when do you think so little of Hermione? Or Remus and Tonks, for that matter? It was their decision, and they made it. Disrespecting that is disrespecting their memories!"

"I don't think little of Hermione!" She protested.

"Then what is your problem?"

"I have to go back to school!" Ginny shouted. "I have to go back to school and Harry will be here alone with nothing to distract him from the fangirls that throw themselves all over him! If he has Teddy then he won't forget about me!"

George just stared at her. He'd never known Ginny to be insecure. He spoke, "You wanted to break Hermione's heart because you're immature. Fantastic. You're no better than Ron Ginny." George exited the study, very aware of a dumbstruck Harry standing in the hall as he left the house. He shook his head before Apparating.

* * *

When he returned he saw Charlie and Lee talking to Hermione. "There you are George," she walked over and kissed him, then hugged him, "They suck at distracting people, by the way. Incredibly transparent."

"I'll take that under advisement for the future," he smiled. "I just had to take care of something. I'm fine now."

Hermione ran her hands through his hair, "Charlie said he'd watch Teddy tonight so that we can go on a date."

"You sir are a very good brother," George said, grinning at Charlie. "A special date huh? I think I can figure out what to do." She opened her mouth to say she would help and George leaned in and kissed her, "You do everything, love. Let me do this for you."

She nodded, returning the kiss, "I love you," she whispered.

He smiled and hugged her, rubbing his back, "I think you're amazing," he whispered. "I am so lucky to be your boyfriend." Hermione blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

That night, with Charlie at their home caring for Teddy, Hermione and George went out. All dressed up they went out to a new, very nice restaurant. "It feels kind of weird, not eating with Teddy. But I like having access to both arms."

George chuckled, "I am the only man allowed to hold your attention tonight." She reached and held his hand, smiling at him. They never got to have a moment like this. And it was very nice. She looked forward to going dancing with him.

When George and Hermione returned home late that night they were all over one another. George barely acknowledged Charlie as his mouth claimed Hermione's in a very lustful kiss. Not wanting to disturb the young couple, but having to, Charlie said, "Teddy is asleep. Everything is fine; I'm going to floo home. You two have fun tonight."

"Talk to you tomorrow Charlie," Hermione gasped as George's mouth moved to her neck, "thanks again." Charlie left just as she groaned in pleasure, enjoying George's tongue sliding over her skin. "George," she gasped. "Bedroom."

"I like that idea," he mumbled, picking her up and carrying her upstairs, not aware of Hermione warding the front door again or turning the floo off for the night.

* * *

Several hours later Hermione crept into Teddy's room to see him sleeping peacefully. She kissed his forehead gently, "I love you," she whispered. "Sleep well little one."

When she returned to bed she saw George was asleep still. He looked so content and happy. She smiled and slid out of her robe, returning to bed with him. She enjoyed each of their encounters. Carefully she shifted to curl against him. George's arms wrapped around her and she smiled as she drifted off to sleep. She'd never expected her life to become this, but she rather enjoyed it.

The next day they opened the store for its grand re-opening. George greeted everyone with a smile while Lee, Charlie, and Hermione helped people. Teddy shuffled between hands for most of the day but suddenly Hermione noticed some girls flirting with George. She looked at Charlie, "Take the register please."

Hermione walked over to George, who was surrounded by women, and parted them roughly, leaning up to kiss him, "Baby we seem to have run out of fireworks. Can you go get some more? I'll take Teddy."

Her words immediately had an effect. The girls parted and George smiled, "I like your jealousy," he kissed her, "are we really out of fireworks?"

"We will be soon. Everyone's buying them. I just wanted to come mark my territory."

He handed her Teddy, "I think you've succeeded. They all looked embarrassed."

"Good. You're _my_ sexy war hero."

"You're mine," he winked at her, "although I add brilliant to your descriptors."

She smiled as he walked back before looking at Teddy, "Let's go sell some products Teddy. And maybe hex a few of those girls. Does that sound like fun?" Teddy giggled up at her. "I think so too," she smiled.

* * *

Each day of the next week George and Hermione went home exhausted each night. Teddy loved the shop, so there was some solace in that for them. Hermione collapsed on the sofa in their house after putting Teddy to bed, "I'm so tired."

"I've found a couple people to work with the owl post," George said as he plopped down next to her, "I'm glad Mum has been feeding us. I'm exhausted."

"We need two more people to work the front. Then we could stagger shifts and you and I could focus on production more than sales."

He nodded, "I think that's a good idea. But though I'm exhausted this past week has been a blast. Working with you is so great."  
"And you liked the sex on the workbench on Thursday."

George grinned devilishly, "Of course that was _quite _wonderful," she smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "I am so lucky to be with you. And that you chose me instead of anyone else."

"There's really no comparison," she leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder, "You are very, very unique George. And I'm lucky enough to have seen that before others."

He smiled and helped her get up, "We should get some sleep." She nodded, pulling him after her toward the stairs. Ever since they'd spent their first night together in her bed George had been sleeping there. He hadn't quite moved his clothes in yet, but they hadn't really had much time to talk about their relationship's growth.

* * *

George kept the original hours of the store intact, which meant that they had Sundays and Mondays off. Hermione was relieved Sunday morning when she woke up. She had once promised George that she'd take him to an amusement park. So that was what they were doing that day. Harry and Percy were coming too, so that they could hold Teddy here and there while she took George, Lee, and Charlie on rides.

The couple showered and got dressed together before Hermione got Teddy dressed and ready. Soon their floo came to life and Lee, Charlie, and Percy had entered. "Morning Hermione," Lee said, picking up Teddy who grinned. Hermione had been pleased to see that Teddy loved Lee. It was nice to always have plenty options for babysitters. "Are you making George make breakfast?"

"There are a handful of things I can_ make_ George do, cooking is not one of them," she smiled, hugging Charlie and then Percy. "George is in there because it was either cook breakfast or wrestle Teddy into his clothes. I won."

"Or she told him other things would happen if he made breakfast," Charlie chuckled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I don't bribe him. Unless it's the middle of the night and Teddy is crying. If you must know Teddy struggles harder against George than he does me."

They headed into the kitchen together when the floo went off. Hermione turned to welcome Harry only to see Ginny enter the living room. "Ginny?"

"I…um," Ginny flushed, "I came to apologize, Hermione."

Aware of the eavesdropping ears in the house from the four men in the kitchen Hermione led Ginny into the study and sat down, "Why, Ginny? I thought we were so close. We told each other everything. You knew about my crush on George, on my delight in raising Teddy."

"I still have a year of school to go Hermione. I thought if Harry was raising Teddy he'd be too busy to see all of the girls that hover all around him. I was so scared when I went back to school Harry would cheat on me or find some other girl to replace me."

"Harry would _never_ do that, Ginny. He's not a cheater."

"I know. George came and yelled at me for how I was treating you and how I'd hurt you by wanting Harry to take Teddy from you." She looked down at her feet, "He really loves you Hermione. I've never seen George angry like that before. He said I was being immature and how dare I try to break your heart by taking Teddy….and he was right. I was being very immature. I'm really sorry Hermione. You've always been like a sister to me but I wasn't even thinking of your feelings, or of Teddy's. He's best off with you. You can do this so much better than anyone else can. I'll do anything to make it up to you, I really will. Just please don't hate me." Ginny felt tears coming and she wiped her eyes, "You are a great mum."

"Thank you," Hermione said, hugging Ginny to her, "I don't hate you Ginny. I was just disappointed and hurt." Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck, holding her as close as she could. "Still best friends?"

Ginny nodded, wiping her eyes. "You are definitely too good for Ron. Perfect for George though," she smiled. "That day that Harry invited you two to lunch with Teddy? Were you two doing something? Because he came back red-faced."

"George and I were almost nude and snogging on the couch pretty intensely when his head popped out of the fire," Hermione answered. Both girls giggled before Hermione smiled, "Are you going to come to the amusement park with us? It'll be lots of fun."

She smiled and nodded, "If you don't mind."

"Of course not. Now I'll have a girl with me. Otherwise it's me and five boys. Six if you count Teddy."

Ginny and Hermione entered the kitchen and Hermione went over to George, kissing his cheek. He turned and she kissed him on the mouth, George surprised by this sudden turn of events. When she pulled back she smiled, "That's for being a wonderful boyfriend and thinking of me."

"Umm, you're welcome," he blinked before pulling her to him, "You're so beautiful."

"Come on let's eat breakfast. Today will be fun."

* * *

**A/N- We now know what was up with Ginny. Next chapter will be a fast forward a few months, I think. I want to get to Teddy's first Christmas and this chapter is in August.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Well here we go. The first Christmas after the Final Battle is now approaching. I'm imagining that this chapter is around two weeks before Christmas if you want a specific date :-)**

* * *

Hermione was so busy between George, Teddy, and her job that before she knew it it was December. She came home from the shop one night, George staying late to deal with the books, to find a letter from Hogwarts awaiting her. With a seven month old Teddy on her hip she opened it:

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_Hogwarts is permitting students who participated in the Final Battle to take their NEWTS at the end of this year with the current seventh year class. We are offering study guides and tutoring classes for your assistance, should you require them. If you would like to accept this opportunity, please write back and confirm your place in the NEWT exams as soon as possible. We will send out study guides and book lists soon. _

_Happy Holidays and Best Wishes,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

She looked at Teddy, "What do you think? Should I do it? See how high my NEWT scores are?" He babbled something in response, grinning at her. A couple weeks ago Teddy had started talking. Nonsensical babbling, really. She and George both encouraged it, and would carry on conversations with him. Hermione read to him every night as they sat in the rocking chair, which George had moved into the living room for her. She smiled and kissed his cheek, "You're right Teddy, I should do it. Let's see how good my scores can be. George can help quiz me."

She sat Teddy on the kitchen floor and summoned some of his toys from upstairs. He clapped his hands at the magic and picked up the stuffed dragon, having it attack the little Muggle army figures Harry had bought for him. Hermione smiled as she started dinner. Teddy was mastering the art of playing with his toys. He'd make sound effects and was sitting up easily on his own. Hermione had caught him trying to stand up using the dining room chairs one night and had had to stop him before he hurt himself. He was doing very well, though a mobile Teddy had at first been a struggle to wrangle. George and Hermione went out three nights a month on dates without him, and he would stay with Lee, Harry, or Charlie each time. She was glad for the date nights. Their young relationship needed it.

This would be Teddy's first Christmas. Hermione wanted it to be fun and wonderful. She'd talked with Harry about it and he agreed that since the Weasleys would no doubt get him magical things, she and Harry had to make sure that Teddy got Muggle things too and understood the Muggle world. They looked at that as their responsibility, both being from it.

She heard him growling as he played with his dragon and she smiled; George would make sound effects when he played with Teddy and lately Teddy had been mimicking George's sounds.

* * *

George flooed in long after dinner to see Teddy asleep on Hermione's chest, Hermione lying on the couch. She raised her head and kissed him when he bent down, "Need help?"

"Please," she whispered. George carefully picked Teddy up, carrying him upstairs. Hermione smiled and sat up, stretching. She was sore.

George returned to see her stretching, "Wow," he smiled. "I like that."

She smiled and walked to him, "Did you eat?"

"No," he kissed her and she returned it, "should probably eat so I have energy for this."

"I saved you a plate," she pulled him into the kitchen, "I'm so glad he's sleeping through the night."

"Me too," he took the plate with the warming spell on it and she cleaned up the kitchen and all of Teddy's toys as he ate. "I finished the books. And I took care of inventory too so we won't have to do that on our days off." Hermione put the letter on the table as she made herself a cup of tea. George read it, "Are you going to do it?"

She nodded, "I want to, George. I know I'm working with you, for now, but I want to have my NEWTS. I don't know what the future holds for me, or for us, but it's a nice buffer to have for myself. If anything bad did happen between us I have to make sure that Teddy and I land on our feet."

George nodded. He understood that. "I think you should do it. I'll watch Teddy when you go take your exams."

"Don't suppose you've heard from Ron?"

He shook his head, "Percy says mum is really worried. But Harry came by and said he thought he saw Ron yesterday when he was exiting the Ministry after his Auror training." Hermione frowned. "Don't even know if he'll show up at Christmas."

"Do you think he knows about us?"

"We don't exactly hide our love for one another," George said, "but I guess it's plausible that he might not know. He's never been very observant." Actually none of the Weasleys had seen or heard from Ron in a long time. He had written his mother here and there, but no one had seen him. They saw things in the Daily Prophet from time to time of Ron with different girls, but the photos were too blurry generally to try and see who the girl was. He had seemingly dropped off the map, to the utter confusion of his family and friends. There'd been no obvious or known reason why he'd done so; they hadn't seen him since that one night at the Burrow when George had hexed him for disturbing Teddy's sleep.

She ran her hand through his hair, "Let's go to bed."

"I like that," he smiled, pushing his chair back and pulling her against him. "I'm going to like it more if something besides sleep happens in that bed."

She tilted her head in thought, "I suppose something could conceivably transpire in our bed." _Our_ bed. George liked the way she said that. As of late she always said our house, our home; and he loved that inclusion.

* * *

George collapsed into the bed, Hermione falling on top of him, the both of them panting heavily from their lovemaking. "George I love you," she mumbled, kissing his neck and jaw before finding his lips again.

He smiled against her lips, "We've come pretty far in just six months."

"I think so too," she rested her head against his and closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

She nuzzled his neck, "I want us to go Christmas shopping as a family. You, me, and Teddy."

"We can go this Sunday," he promised. "I like that. Us being a family." Hermione smiled and George rolled them so he was on top of her, "I've been thinking. I want to pay you for half of the house. I don't feel like I'm paying for my half of things."

"George you do contribute to the house," she began; George shook his head and leaned down to kiss her to make her quiet down.

"No I don't. I don't pay rent."

"Well of course not we're a couple. I wouldn't feel right letting you pay rent."

"So let me pay you for half of the house," he said.

"But…"

"We're a family, right? Me, you, Teddy? So I should pay for half." Something suddenly happened to Hermione Granger. Something that had happened only a few times in her life. She was speechless. His words were earnest, but it was his eyes that really set her off. She'd seen those deep blue eyes in many contexts. She'd seen them filled with sorrow, with joy, with mischief, with lust, with compassion, with love…but right now George looked determined in a way she'd never seen before. She felt his tense body under her hands. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if he was worried she'd reject his effort to share more of her life and the responsibility of raising Teddy.

"Of course George," she leaned up and kissed him, smiling as he relaxed against her. He really was too sweet.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- I have a confession. I almost broke George and Hermione up in this chapter *ducks flying objects*. I was literally writing the scene (I bet you all can tell where too) when I thought, "Don't do it. Your readers will hex you." Merlin's balls, _I'd_ hex me if I did that. Sorry this took so long and really isn't all that long. I had an idea for a George/Hermione that turned into a Harry/Hermione story and then I had another idea for a Harry/Hermione one and started on that...I don't think writers should have short attention spans like I do.  
Anyway, there is no Ron in this chapter, but Harry makes an appearance. Also, it starts on Christmas and ends in February. I like time jumping. Time jumping is cool.**

* * *

George woke Christmas morning feeling very happy and well-rested. That feeling, it turned out, was not about to last. When he arrived downstairs Harry and Hermione were sitting on the floor, helping Teddy wobble his way between them. "What's up lovebirds?" He teased.

"I broke up with Ginny last night," Harry said.

Hermione asked, "You know how she was worried that Harry would cheat on her?"

"Yeah," George frowned, nodding.

"She ended up cheating on me," Harry said. "Luna saw her snogging this Slytherin a year below them. She told me and of course Ginny denied it."

George snorted, "So the cheater was worried you'd cheat on _her_? That is something else."

"I'm spending this Christmas with Harry," Hermione said, "so Teddy and I won't be headed to the Burrow today." He wondered what was up with Hermione. Despite her promise he still wasn't on the house's title, and she never accepted the check he'd given her. He'd found it at the bottom of her desk drawer. She was also spending an increased amount of time with Harry. But then, George was putting in an inordinate amount of time into work lately. He couldn't be upset with her for seeking some adult companionship. Harry had ceased his Auror training. Mainly because he'd decided he didn't want to do that anymore. George wondered if something had happened in training, sometimes.

"Well I can't blame you for that," he said. "I'm sure Ginny won't be pleasant to be around today," he leaned down and kissed her, "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," she smiled. "You got in late last night."

"Holiday rush, you know," he said, going into the kitchen. Hermione frowned at Harry and he nodded for her to go on.

* * *

"George, you've been working later and later. I'm worried."

"I'm not having an affair," he said.

"I don't think I would agree with that, George. Your affair just isn't with a person; it's with your work," Hermione frowned, "Am I second to your job, George?"

"Of course not," he turned and stared at her, wide-eyed, "you're first. You're always first. I can't say the same for you though."

She arched an eyebrow at him, "George that is not true. I put Teddy above you, of course, but you are always number 2. The career, the NEWTS, all of that falls way below you on my list of priorities; you know that."

Hermione put on the pot for some tea and he felt guilty. She was handling all of this responsibility alot better than he was, that was very obvious. He was clueless at balancing things in his life. She hugged him, "I'm not worried that you're cheating, I'm worried that you're overworking yourself trying to do both your job and Fred's. I work mostly on inventions; that means you're doing everything else. You need to give more responsibility to Charlie and Lee. You are not Superman, you can't do everything. We haven't even been intimate in two weeks, George. Not since that one night."

"The night you said you'd put me on the lease and I wrote you a check you haven't cashed."

Hermione looked at him, "Are you upset about that?"

"How could I not be?"

"Maybe because I'm afraid that you're trying to do too much too fast and wanting to have a family to belong to because you lost Fred," she whispered.

George stared at her. "I…I mean…Hermione…"

"George all of this…it's been happening fast. Very fast. And at first I was okay with it, because I thought I was ready. But I don't think that you are."

"Hermione I'm fine."

"Talk about Fred."

He felt his cheeks burn. He looked at the ground, "I see your point."

"I don't want my heart broken because you're just looking for something to relieve your grief."

"I got over it. Just like you did."

She shook her head, "I'm not over it George. Harry came by last month and I utterly lost it. I curled up against him and bawled my eyes out." He stared at her. She'd never told him that. "Harry got help for his post-traumatic stress. I've been going with him to a counselor to get my own done as well as grief counseling. And now I think it's time for you to do the same."

He opened his mouth to argue and Hermione spoke again, "George if you don't do this then we won't be a couple anymore."

"You're blackmailing me?" He asked.

"No I would never do that," she shook her head, "Teddy's welfare comes above my own heart. Losing you would break my heart. But I can't let Teddy be in an unhealthy environment."

George sat down at the kitchen table, "Not a very good Christmas."

"I didn't have an enjoyable one last year either. This isn't anything new to me," she said, sitting down next to him and holding his hands in hers, "George I'm doing this for your own good. I don't want to hurt you, and I know you don't want to hurt me."

He looked at her, "I…what if…what if we grow apart if I do this?"

She cupped his cheek, "Do you really think that will happen?"

"I can't lose you too, Hermione."

"George," she leaned in and kissed him, "Teddy looks up to you like you're his dad. He impersonates the noises you make when he plays alone, he grins and changes his hair to look like yours," she smiled, "I don't want to break his heart by removing you from his life but do you really want his memories of the man he views as his father to be of him being absent?"

If Teddy wasn't involved, maybe George's next sentence wouldn't have been that he would agree to go to therapy. He could see his hard-headed self arguing with Hermione and breaking up with her, he felt angry that she was demanding this of him. But the declaration that she and Teddy both saw him as Teddy's dad was enough to make him agree. To everything.

* * *

For the first time in George's life Christmas was spent with none of his biological family. Instead he, Harry, and Hermione spent it together with Teddy. They cooked Christmas dinner together and George and Teddy put mistletoe up to trap Hermione underneath it. This of course backfired when Harry walked under it with her to help her in the kitchen, much to George's annoyance. When Hermione pulled away from Harry after a very long kiss and winked at him George realized that she and Harry had one-upped him and he laughed.

Over the next month George went to therapy. Hermione noticed some immediate changes. First was the fact that George worked less and delegated more responsibility to his brother and best friend. Hermione also noticed that George was spending far more time with her and Teddy and coming home at a reasonable hour.

Their love life improved as well; and George's mood was improving. Hermione was relieved and showed him her gratitude every chance she had, much to his delight. He still struggled to talk about Fred but when Hermione brought him up George didn't flush and quiet down like he would before. "I love you George Weasley," she whispered one night in early February.

"I love you too," he said, caressing her side gently. "I'm glad you made me go."

"I'm glad you didn't leave," she rested her head on his chest, "I was convinced you'd leave me."

George sat up, pulling Hermione upright with him. "I've been trying to be a better boyfriend. How am I doing so far?"

"Well I think you're doing great," she smiled, leaning over to kiss him. "I especially like the whole making dinner for me and giving me a massage."

"And then the sex?"

She gave him a smirk, "Your performance was decent but not outstanding."

George clutched his chest, "You wound me! Oh woe is me I have failed to satisfy the great and wonderful Hermione Granger!" Hermione laughed as George flung himself to the floor and raised and lowered his hands to her in worship, "I am not worthy, oh great one! Please forgive your loyal servant! I will take courses and extra credit until I get an O!"

Hermione was laughing so hard she worried she might permanently injure herself. He finally ceased and Hermione leaned down to kiss him, "Now there's the Weasley twin I fell in love with. I knew he was in there somewhere still."

"I love you," he helped her up, "may I begin to work toward that O now?"

"I'd rather you accomplished multiple O's, but fine be selfish." George grinned. The teasing between them had really increased the past month and he was glad. It felt more like a real relationship now. He stood and picked her up, carrying her upstairs. He wasn't about to screw this up.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Sorry this has taken so long. I hit the wall with this story. And then I realized why. I pulled the story off course. By preventing George and Hermione from breaking up I had stalled myself. The story had naturally led itself to a point and I had instead steered off course. This will be one of the last chapters. I never got to Ron, which I intend to do; but George was like a clam and I couldn't make him deal with his depression and self-loathing. Not with Teddy in the room. This chapter does some tying up, but it won't be the last. I just have to figure out what I'm doing to Ron and Ginny (suggestions will be considered). It probably won't be pretty, but then I think they deserve some comeuppance. I would have just written more and posted a big chapter but I wanted to give you all something to read since it's been a very long time since my last update.**

**If you think George is acting strange, please keep in mind that often depressed individuals put on airs to hide their true pain and anguish; they don't always leave notes if they attempt or commit suicide. And I promise, I won't kill off George. **

* * *

"Mum!" A crying Teddy entered the backdoor of the Haven, "I hurt my arm," the five year old said, sniffling as his hair turned a deep blue. Hermione picked him up carefully and carried him to the bathroom, sitting him on the back of the toilet, "I fell off my broom."

"You were going too high again weren't you," she said knowingly as she rolled his sleeve up carefully to look at it, "I can heal it. It's going to hurt though. Take a deep breath." He did and she cast the spell. Teddy cringed and the tears started to flow before Hermione gave him a pain potion and then hugged him, "Teddy you're going to make me old before my time."

"You're the best mum ever," he smiled.

"Well I suppose flattery is acceptable," Hermione smiled, picking him up and carrying him into the kitchen, "so who should I punish for getting my Teddy hurt?"

"Daddy!" Teddy grinned and his hair turned black and unruly.

"You just like seeing me hit Harry on the back of the head," she smiled.

"You do seem to enjoy hitting me," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Did you heal his arm?"

Hermione sighed and turned around to smack Harry on the back of the head, "You arsehole you let him get hurt!"

"I was just trying to teach him how to fly properly." Harry ducked the second swing. "I'll make you dinner," he offered.

She looked at Teddy, "Do you think we should make Harry pay for hurting you?" Teddy nodded eagerly and both adults laughed. "Come on Teddy you and I can watch Scooby Doo while he cooks."

Teddy grinned eagerly and carefully climbed down from the counter, then pulled Hermione from room before she could do anything more than wink at Harry. As she and Teddy settled down to watch Scooby Doo, Teddy sitting in her lap, she contemplated her life now. George had been at first willing to change. But relinquishing control of his business had been almost impossible, even for the most mundane everyday activities like refilling the stock, and he'd gone back to how he'd been before after two months. Hermione had reminded him of the ultimatum and ended the relationship. The next day his things were gone. That had broken her heart. The fact that George had chosen his store over her and Teddy had hurt. Fortunately she'd had Harry to lean on, as well as Lee and Charlie who would come by and give her updates. Molly, Arthur, Percy, Bill and Fleur would also help her. George had moved back to the Burrow and into the room he'd shared with Fred. He was, by all accounts, suffering silently. Hermione had quit WWW and, with help from Harry, taken her NEWTS and then began her charms mastery.

She and Harry had become incredibly co-dependent after George left. Then Teddy had grabbed Harry's shirt when they'd been under the mistletoe the Christmas after the one where he'd broken up with Ginny and he'd refused to let go until they kissed. The two had agreed, and no one was more surprised than they were at the spark between them.

On New Year's Eve that year Hermione and Harry had received an emergency floo call after they'd put Teddy to sleep and were waiting on Percy to come babysit while they went to a dance club. George had tried to kill himself. He wouldn't talk to anyone but Hermione. She could still remember that conversation-

_"George?" She half-whispered as she entered the room to see him looking out at the falling snow._

_ "I'm sorry," he whispered back. "I'm not strong enough."_

_ "George you are strong."_

_ He shook his head, "No I'm not. It was always Fred. I've tried to be cheerful, I've tried to let go, I've tried to be sad, I've tried to cling to what little remains…you were right, Hermione."_

_ "George…"_

_ "You were," he glanced at her, "I was doing too much, trying to be two people. I keep saying I'm fine but I'm not. You know, I really thought if I just focused on you and Teddy I'd be fine; I could just kind of move through life on autopilot."_

_ "Where did you learn that phrase?"_

_ "My counselor is Muggleborn."_

_ "So are you going to get healthy?"_

_ "I don't know," he whispered. "You look nice. Were you going out?"_

_ "Harry and I decided to go out for New Year's Eve," she answered. "Bit of a first date, to be honest."_

_ George buried his head in his hands, "Tell me he's taking care of you."_

_ "He is," she nodded. "George…"_

_ "No we could never be a couple again. Besides, I think you could do much better than a Weasley. Ron still hasn't forgiven you for not dating him."_

_ "I know," she placed her hand on his shoulder, "George I would do anything to help you."_

_ "That's what makes you so wonderful," he sighed. "You don't hold ill will toward exes that risk you and your son's health. You know what gave me the hint?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Teddy called you mum. That was his first word. He looked at you and said 'Mum'. The smile that lit up your face…I can't recall ever being as happy as you were at that moment. I knew then. Teddy deserves a happy childhood. I can't give either of you that."_

_ "I knew that too George. You always think people don't know what you're thinking; while I never thought you'd try to take your own life, I do know __**you**__, George Weasley. And I know that you're too much of a gentleman for your own good. We both have to move on George."_

_ "That's why I asked for you. I wanted to say goodbye. Tell Harry that I'm glad he's there to be the father and the boyfriend that I couldn't be; I'm going to leave England. Everywhere I go I see Fred. I hear Fred. I can even smell Fred. My counselor says if I leave I should start to feel better."_

_ "Where are you going?"  
"Don't know. Doesn't matter. I'm going to start over. New life, fresh start. Lee and Charlie are in charge of the store now. I left a portion of it to everyone but Ron and Ginny. You and Teddy get a percentage of the profits every month. Don't say no, I want you to have it. Maybe every once in awhile you can create a new product? I think the guys would love that."_

_ "I'll consider it," she smiled. "I should go. Goodbye George."_

_ "Goodbye," he whispered, gazing outside as she retreated from the room._

* * *

"Hermione? Dinner," Harry called. She sighed and got up, helping Teddy up, "Go wash up Tedster I'll deal with your mum." Teddy ran by and Harry walked over to her, "Thinking about George? It's normal to do that today. It would have been your anniversary."

She smiled and turned to kiss him, "You, sir, are very wonderful. You know, he and I were only together for 7 months. But he was my first really serious relationship. I guess I just hold a sweet spot for him."

"I'm not jealous," Harry smiled, "I got you in the end. Much better than Ginny."

Hermione kissed him again before dragging him to the kitchen. "Sometimes I wonder if he got what he wanted."

"What he wanted was his twin back."

"I mean his fresh start. I don't think he ever believed I saw 'just George'. I don't think he thought anyone here did."

"Probably because he didn't," Harry observed as he put some fried chicken on a Batman plate for Teddy, who came running into the kitchen.

"Batman plate?"

"Yes Tedster, Batman plate." Teddy grinned as Hermione helped Teddy get a biscuit (who knew Harry was such a good baker?) and an ear of corn, "Masher?" Teddy again nodded and they put the food on his plate.

"What do you say Teddy?"

"Please and thanks Mum and Dad," he grinned before picking up his Superman fork to eat.

* * *

George Weasley sat in a restaurant, gazing at the picture of Harry, Hermione, and Teddy from the Prophet when the couple had got married. "I'm glad you're happy," he whispered, caressing photo-Hermione's face. She'd been his sole bright spot after Fred's death. Fred…George just couldn't seem to move past it. It wasn't that he tried. He had. For a really, really long time. And then he'd decided to quit trying. That hadn't helped either. No matter what he did that heartache just wouldn't cease. And George wanted it to end; he really did. Short of killing himself he didn't see how.

Hermione had all the answers. She'd know. George had gone to therapy the first time until they'd wanted to talk about Fred. George had refused and stopped going. Not that he told Hermione about that; when she'd watched him return to his old ways he'd felt a different kind of heartbreak. He'd let her down. George never wanted to let her down, but he had. All she'd asked was that he try, but like Ron as soon as the going got tough George bolted.

Teddy…that little guy had brightened his day every time he saw the little rascal. But George couldn't in good faith be the depressing black cloud hanging over Hermione and Teddy. They deserved sunshine. And Harry was that sunshine.

Harry…Harry had understood but George had shut him out too. He had denied Harry's truthful assessments. He wondered, sometimes, if Harry had ever told Hermione that George had stopped going to the counselor. He doubted it. Harry wouldn't betray a confidence.

When he'd seen them kiss under the mistletoe because Teddy made them do it he'd seen Hermione light up again; that was when George knew that it was truly over. Hermione's heart had mended and carried on. He'd known that would happen. That it was Harry had surprised the hell out of him. After the breakup George had become a hermit. Then he'd made a half-baked attempt at suicide only for his mother to walk in on him. After that no one would leave him alone.

George's depression just grew deeper. Seeing Hermione that last time when he'd been in the hospital had been therapeutic, in a way. Letting her go was easy; he could see that Harry made her happy and actually did put her first. George wanted her to be happy. Hermione always put others first; never herself. The counselors had said letting go of Hermione should mean that George could let go of Fred. But it was different.

George traveled the world for the past 2 years or so. He'd tried every method to rid himself of his depression that he could. Nothing worked. He just missed Fred too much. He couldn't even laugh anymore. George looked out over the ocean. One last suicide attempt. Then he could be with Fred and maybe see the Marauders. He stood up on the bridge and took a deep breath.

Always having to live with a smile was hard for George Weasley. He'd almost stepped off the bridge when he thought about Fred. Fred died heroically, in battle. Fighting for their future. And here was George, squandering it. "Fred would kick my arse from here until eternity," he whispered. He climbed down off the bridge, carefully, and walked back to the hotel. A new life, he'd told Hermione. That was what he'd wanted. A fresh start and a clean slate. And look at him, squandering it.

"Don't worry Fred," he smiled, "I won't let you down. Promise."

* * *

Hermione read to Teddy before tucking him into bed and entering her and Harry's room. Their relationship had been slow. Both had helped the other through breakups, and understood that Teddy really did come first. So they'd taken things very slow. Almost too slow, if Hermione was honest with herself; but finally, after four months of dating, the couple had let their relationship escalate. Neither one regretted that. From that point on they hadn't looked back. Two months after Teddy had turned four Harry had proposed. He'd decided to open up a family business of sorts; Hermione had figured out how to make Muggle appliances work in wizarding homes and he took care of the business end while she worked on the creative. They sold televisions, video game systems (portable and console), stereos, dvd players, computers…anything that ran on electricity, they could charm to work in a magical house. At first only muggleborns and half-bloods had been interested but that quickly changed. Harry and Hermione were incredibly wealthy, and all on their own; they'd barely touched Harry's inheritance beyond startup costs and bills. It was Harry's way of paying for half of the house.

Harry wrapped his arms around her, "Thinking about something?"

"How do you feel about trying to figure out how to film Quidditch matches for television?"

Harry tilted his head in thought. "That would be hard, love."

"I think we should watch some different Muggle sports and events and see how they do it; we could manage it, Harry. I know we could. Your charms skills are intense too, you know."

"Only because I'm married to you," he leaned in and kissed her. "But okay, we can see about doing it. It would give us something to do in-between trying to get pregnant."

"I think Teddy will be a good big brother," she smiled, "so long as you don't try to kill them both on a broomstick."

"I'm offended by that remark," Harry protested.

"You mean you resemble it? Broken arm, Harry."

"At least Teddy had all his bones still."

"Not making your case, love." Harry kissed her to shut her up.

* * *

**Author PSA- If you are thinking about suicide please seek help, be it from a hotline or professionally so. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Well, this is it. Anyone else notice that my stories tend to get to 12 chapters before they end? Huh...I wonder why I do that...No real epilogue for this story, but I did tie most things up. Happy endings almost all around. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I've got alot of writings going on. Might upload a full-on Harry/Hermione next.**

* * *

Hermione slid into her dress. She gazed at herself in the mirror. Six weeks pregnant. Harry was over the moon that their family was getting bigger. The only time she'd seen him happier was when she'd said yes when he'd proposed. Teddy was also excited. He wanted to be a big brother. "Need help?"

"Zip me up love," she requested. Harry obeyed, then kissed the back of her neck. "What?"

"You look so gorgeous pregnant."

"Harry I'm not even showing yet."

"Doesn't matter," he smiled. "You are gorgeous in general. But there's a bit of a glow about you now."

"I'm getting tired of going to all these weddings," she sighed, though she leaned against him when he ran his hands over her stomach, "Oh, Teddy wants to name the baby Batman."

Harry chuckled, "Yesterday it was The Flash."

"I asked what we would name it if it was a girl and he looked at me and said Wonder Woman." The couple laughed before Hermione turned and kissed him, "This is Ron's third marriage. I'm 24, you're 23, we've been married once and in two relationships each, and Ron is on his third marriage and sixth relationship."

"We're such prudes," Harry teased, kissing her again, "you know he told me that, right? I asked him if he wasn't being a bit reckless and he told me we were prudes."

"I'll tell that to the handcuffs in my drawer," she kissed him and pulled back to look at him, "Harry you should know how to tie a tie by now."

He pouted, "I have a wife that does it for me though."

She rolled her eyes and tied his bowtie for him, "There you go love. You look very handsome."

"MUM!"

"I think someone wants me," she smiled.

"Yes I do," his hands moved to her hips and she pulled away. Harry pouted again.

"Not working this time. Our son needs me."

Harry watched her slide into her heels and leave. She was so stunning. He slid his robes on and attempted to flatten his hair, which of course was about as successful as Hermione trying to tame hers when they were in school. Shrugging he headed to their son's room to see Hermione tying Teddy's bowtie for him. "I don't wanna wear this," he pouted. "Uncle Ron gets married all the time."

"After the wedding you can go play in all the mud puddles and dirt that you want so long as you behave and don't complain," Harry promised. Teddy grinned and nodded eagerly while Hermione adjusted his robes.

"Harry…"

"Can I take a toy?"

"Two," Hermione said. Teddy grabbed his G.I. Joe doll and one of his COBRA villain dolls. "No Batman?"

"No G.I. Joe is better," Teddy announced.

"I guess Joe is a suitable baby name," Harry smirked.

"No Batman is the baby's name," Teddy frowned at Harry and Hermione coughed to cover her laugh as Teddy scolded Harry.

Teddy loved Muggle toys. Harry and Hermione had introduced him to Muggle cartoons when he was a little over a year old and immediately Teddy had fallen in love with them. On Saturday mornings Teddy and Harry would sit and watch cartoons while Hermione made them a big breakfast. Then as a family they would sit in front of the couch and watch tv. Teddy loved this, so it had become a bit of a ritual. "Are we getting Ron a present? Because this is ridiculous."

"Same gift as last time," Harry chuckled, "toaster." It had been a joke, the first time they'd got it for Ron and his first wife. But then Ron had been divorced about six months later and Ron had returned it to them. When the second wedding, eleven months from the first, arrived Harry'd just rewrapped the toaster. Ron had never opened it, after all. And he couldn't return it to the store so they decided to just give it back to Ron. Ron had broken up with her after five months and then again returned the present. "At least we don't have to buy him a new present each time."

"We still have to attend though," she grumbled. "Okay boys let's go."

"Mum? Can I really play in the mud afterwards?"

She smiled and ran her fingers through his messy hair, "Yes you can Teddy." He grinned and they headed downstairs. Hermione placed one hand on Teddy's shoulder and the other around Harry, whose arm slid around her. Teddy wrapped his arms around Harry's leg and they Apparated.

* * *

When they arrived at the wedding Hermione and Harry directed Teddy to their seats so that he could play with his toys. Hermione and Harry grudgingly walked over to Ron and his parents. They weren't close to Ron, not anymore. But because they were close to Percy, Bill, and Charlie they had to come. Harry took solace in the fact that he didn't have to stand with Ron as the best man, at least. They were talking to Molly, who was raving about her new daughter-in-law, when Hermione saw something out of the corner of her eye. She smiled and gave Harry a kiss before walking over, "George," she hugged him, "you look good."

"Thanks," he took a deep breath. "You are stunning. And you look very happy."

"I am," she smiled, "don't tell anyone but Harry and I are pregnant."

"How far along?"

"Six weeks," she answered.

George smiled, "You and Harry must be thrilled."

"I think the only one happier is Teddy. He wants us to name the baby Batman."

He laughed, "I would pay you to name your kid that if I could. But when I hear Batman I think of Snape."

Hermione looked him in the eye, "How are you doing, George? Really. I haven't heard from you in years."

"I'm good," he answered. "I have been learning who George really is, beyond being Fred's twin. It hasn't been easy, and I've debated suicide a few times, but now I know."

"And who is George Weasley?"

"An inventor who likes making people smile," he smiled, "And I'm good at it, fortunately. You look so radiant. I'm glad you got your happy ending."

"Did you get yours?" Hermione felt arms encircle her and leaned into Harry, "Look who I found."

"Hi Harry," George nodded to him, "congratulations on your marriage and upcoming addition to the family."

"Thanks George," he smiled. He squeezed Hermione to him and asked, "So did you get your happy ending?"

"I did," George nodded to a young woman talking to Bill and Fleur, "her name is Maia. I met her in Brazil."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Just a few months," George answered. "She's a healer."

They heard music and Harry and Hermione sighed, "We really hate showing up at these weddings," Harry said. "Time to go sit down. It was good to see you, George. You look healthy and that's nice to see."

* * *

Teddy sat in his seat patiently, which they were both impressed with. George and Maia sat behind them and Teddy grinned, "Hi Uncle George! Mum and Dad say if I'm good and sit still then afterwards I can go play in the mud puddles."

"Looks like you're doing pretty good so far," George smiled. Teddy nodded eagerly before turning to face forward again.

As Ron's third wife walked down the aisle toward him Hermione whispered into Harry's ear, "I've stopped learning their names."

"I think it starts with an A," Harry whispered back. He turned to George, "Do you know the name of your new sister-in-law?"

"Charlie calls her Respondent #3," George answered. "I presumed that it didn't matter." Harry and Hermione chuckled, Hermione placing her head on Harry's shoulder to hide her laugh. George leaned forward, "Is getting married harder than it seems? You two seem fine. You got it right on the first try."

"No it's not that hard," Hermione said, squeezing Harry's hand, "We did have the fortune of knowing one another for over eight years before we got together, though."

"Charlie and Bill say Ginny's got the same problem."

"Sort of. Her problem is her compulsive need to cheat on her partner," Hermione frowned.

"Ron's problem is he gets distracted by the next set of breasts he sees," Harry explained.

"Each wife has had a bigger rack than the last," Hermione added.

* * *

The ceremony was mercifully short. As soon as it was over Teddy looked at Hermione and Harry, who nodded, before sprinting to the nearest mud puddle where he jumped in excitedly. "I'm making you clean the suit this time," she told her husband.

"Fair enough," he grinned. Harry helped her up and shrunk Teddy's toys, sticking them in Hermione's purse.

They watched Teddy jump around in the puddles until it was time to eat dinner. They dried Teddy off and then Harry helped him into his seat, "Are you hungry buddy?"

"Starving," he said.

The Potters soon found themselves sitting around the table with Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and George and his girlfriend Maia. "Are you moving back, George?"

"Not exactly," he said. "I've decided to open up a branch of WWW in the United States. So I'm going to do that. I was actually wondering if P.E.C. (A/N- Potter Electronic Charms) wanted to maybe place some of their items in my stores."

"Well right now we've mostly been doing orders," Harry said. "What do you think?"

Hermione tilted her head in thought as she cut up Teddy's steak for him, "What's our percentage?"

"I pay you both wholesale price for the items and a fee for you charming them. Then the two of you get twenty-five percent of what I sell them at."

Hermione looked at Harry, "Do you think that's enough percentage?"

"Thirty three percent and you have a deal," Harry told George.

"Sounds fair," he smiled. "I'll get a lawyer to write up the contract and send it to the two of you."

* * *

Dinner was pleasant, but then their table was mostly badmouthing the groom and talking about things unrelated to the wedding. Afterwards they watched the bridge and groom stumble through their first dance, "It wasn't even sweet the first time," Hermione sighed, "Now it's just pathetic."

Harry had to agree. Ron really couldn't dance. "We'll show them up," Harry said, wrapping his arm around her while Teddy played with his toys on the table.

"Did you just rewrap your present?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "You?"

"Yup," Bill chuckled. "Ron's going to be pissed."

They all watched as someone walked onto the dance floor with Ginny, "Who is that?"

"Her new one," Charlie answered, "They've been together two months."

Harry got up and offered Hermione his hand, "Dance with me, my love?"

"I suppose if I must," she kissed him gently, "Can you watch Teddy for us Charlie?"

"Of course," he moved to play with Teddy while Bill and Fleur and George and Maia walked out to the dance floor with Harry and Hermione.

"So are you okay seeing him here with a girl?"

"Of course," she frowned, "I'm happy with the direction my life turned. I love you, Harry. I know you don't doubt that."

"Never have," he spun her before pulling her back into his arms, "but you haven't seen him in a long time."

"He looks different, doesn't he? Happy, self-assured. That's nice to see; and I like the idea of selling our products in WWW shops. We'd be in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and now overseas. That's pretty nice."

"Definitely," he nodded. "Good boost to our business. I'm glad George is happy too. He's doing better, that's pretty impressive."

Hermione pulled his head to hers and kissed him, "So what names are you thinking about?"

"Well at first I was thinking about naming a son after my dad but I think I'd rather we didn't. No offense to my dad or anything but I want to give my kids unique names."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I like that. But we're not naming them Batman, Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern, or Nightwing."

He decided to push his luck, "Robin?"

"Harry remember who you sleep with," she scolded, though she ruined it by kissing him. "I got enough ribbing for Hermione."

"We have plenty of time to fight over names," he ran his hands over her hips, "and I love your name so who cares what others think?"

"True," she leaned in and kissed him again. "I hope Teddy goes to sleep easily tonight. I think we could use some privacy," she whispered.

"My name is Harry Potter and I approve of this message," he grinned. Hermione loved that Harry had lightened up, teasing and joking. It was good, seeing him loosen up with no threats on his life.

* * *

Harry tucked Teddy into bed, "How much longer until the baby comes?"

"A long while, buddy. Women are pregnant for ten months," he answered, pulling the covers up over Teddy. "Did you have fun today?"

"I liked the mud puddles," he grinned.

"Yes I know you did," Harry chuckled, "Now it's time to sleep."

"Night Daddy," Teddy said, snuggling into his stuffed wolf and closing his eyes.

"Good night Tedster," Harry shut the door carefully and walked downstairs to see Hermione unzipping her dress. "I can help with that."

"Of course you can," she slid out of it, "I can manage on my own though. You know I did wear dresses before I lived with you." She pulled him to her and kissed him before he could respond.

* * *

George sat with his brother Charlie, "So how is everything with our family? I know how Harry and Hermione are doing."

"I'm still single, but I'm enjoying being single. Bill and Fleur are trying for kids, Percy is dating Penelope Clearwater again and they seem pretty serious. Ron is an auror but not a particularly successful one; not that most of us were surprised. We always knew that Harry and Hermione were the skilled ones. He just goes girl to girl because those girls think he's wonderful. Since Harry and Hermione are married, and to each other, Ron gets a bit more of the spotlight; I think in reality he likes being unattached because the groupies all flock to him. A couple once went after Harry. They spent two weeks in St. Mungo's."

George laughed, "Good for Hermione. But if Ron likes being unattached, why get married?"

"Mum," Charlie answered. "As for Ginny…I think she just wants to get out from under Mum's control. So she's acting out. At first we thought it would pass; now we think she just can't settle down. Again, this would be fine. But she doesn't break up with them. She just cheats on them and moves on to the next bloke. She can't really hold down a job either. Right now she's a waitress at the Leaky Cauldron. It's the job she's held the longest."

He sighed and Charlie handed him a glass of Firewhiskey, "How long?"

"Eight months," Charlie answered, "longer than any of her boyfriends have lasted."

"What do Mum and Dad think?"

"Mum thinks they're ruining the family name. Dad's staying out of it. The rest of us just watch the train wrecks. They don't listen. I think they both liked the fame they got from Harry and Hermione, and they're trying to hold onto it while the two that earned it are just trying to live their lives."

George drained his glass and got up, "I have to go back to the hotel. At least I can leave again knowing that Hermione and Teddy are happy and healthy. That was all I was concerned about."

"I think the best thing you ever did was let that woman go, Georgie."

"I think so too, Charlie," he smiled at his brother. "Watching her dance with Harry tonight…that just really drove it home that Hermione couldn't have been as happy with me as she is with him."

"We were all glad to see you today."

George smiled as he walked to the fireplace, "I was worried about seeing everyone, but I think it did me good. I've finally moved past losing Fred. For real, this time. No more telling myself I'm okay when I'm not. If it weren't for Hermione's ultimatum I don't think I'd have ever got past it."

"She really is a brilliant witch," Charlie chuckled.


End file.
